God Wars Dungeon
The God Wars Dungeon (abbreviated GWD) is a dungeon where armies of various gods fight - left over from the Gielinorian God Wars. 'The God wars and OSRS' The God wars passed the Old School feature poll on the 9'th of September 2013 with over 24,860 votes for the return, at a percent of 89%. GWD was implemented the 17th October for Old School RuneScape servers. The God Wars has been under speculation by many players in the Old School community due to the fear of damaging the Wilderness population, the Armadyl Godsword special-attack being the biggest fear to the Pk community. There have been many suggestions that could level out the impact on the Combat triangle which have also been polled. 'The Changes to GWD' The first original version of GWD was released on the 28 August 2007, less than a month after the source code of Old School RuneScape (10 August 2007). This version of GWD will- in most aspects be a copy of the original GWD. On the first official release-Jagex encountered many issues with bugs that arose in the following weeks (28 August 2007) after launch. These issues will be fixed before the God Wars is implemented into Old School RuneScape, amongst other updates to the dungeon. These fixes include the following: Server load- Inefficient combat code running on certain monsters causing the servers to struggle. Safe Spotting in boss rooms - Angled walls and doorways will be edited to a rectangular form without angled corners which could be used to safe-spot bosses in relative safety. Monster settings '- Monsters will now be able to walk through one another and players without causing them to be stuck. Certain monsters AI flaws will be corrected (some monsters used weaponry and combat styles without code to specify how they would do this). '''Excessive Adamant bar drops '- Originally Avansie's had a chance of over 20% drop rate of Adamant bars in bank-note form, this was considered too over-rewarding and will be changed. Players have suggested that they are implemented in non-bank-note form. '''Minor general bugs - - Slayer experience will still be awarded if another monster deals the killing blow (asuming the player deals damage). - A section of the Wilderness near the GWD entrance had incorrect map blocking causing players to be stuck. - The Familiar check at the GWD entrance will be removed due to it not working correctly. - Killcount will be made more reliable (resetting to 0 after re-entering). - The snow overlay didn't always vanish correctly on leaving the area. Changes that passed the feature poll include: The four bosses and their bodyguards will broadcast messages to all players in their rooms to state what items have been dropped, and to whom. ' The boss room doors will be entrances only, and the altars will have a 'Teleport' option to let you - exit. ' When the four bosses drop stacks of herbs, they should do so in banknote form. ' A magic weapon similar in behaviour to the Staff of Light would be dropped by the Zamorak boss. 'God equipment' Wielding respective equipment in the dungeon will make monsters following a respective god unaggressive. Without them, players will be subject to attack by that group of followers. 'Notes' Dungeon Inhabitants 'Followers' 'Saradomin' 'Zamorak' 'Bandos' 'Armadyl' 'Generals' Places of Interest 'Saradomin's Encampment' 'Bandos' Stronghold' 'Zamorak's Fortress' 'Armadyl's Eerie' Category:Locations Category:Monsters Category:Dungeons Category:Jh